Sammy Keyes and the Halloween Bash
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Uhm, Im bad at making summaries! I keep trying to make a summary for this but they keep coming out suckish! So, um... Sammy and her friends go to a halloween party! Cammy!
1. Prologue

Sammy Keyes and the Halloween Bash

Prologue

**Sammy's POV**

Halloween is big in Santa Martina. Not as big as softball but you get the picture.

Everyone puts out Halloween-ish stuff 2 weeks before Halloween because of some contest. The stuff they put out is really scary. Frightening even.

Last year, I was talking to Marissa and Dot (Holly didn't want to come with us) about something, and since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone. So when I turned to the person to say sorry, I screamed and ran. Yeah, I know. Sammy Keyes getting scared over something so stupid. But, what would you do if you bumped into Michael Myers holding a bloody head? You would have screamed and ran the other way until you were at least a block away too.

I don't like scary movies. I don't like gory stuff either.

Anyway this year, I was too old to dress up in a costume and go trick or treating, so I was planning to just hang out with Marissa, Dot and Holly all Halloween. And sleepover. Fun!

But of course, Marissa had to change the plans. Again!

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know, its short. But have you seen the prologues in the books? Those are shorter than this.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sammy's POV **

"Stay inside Marissa's house. Don't leave for anything!" Grams said, walking around nervously.

"Grams don't worry. Where are we gonna go?" I assured her. "We are gonna be passing out candy to kids until 8:30, then we're gonna watch a movie. That's it. Your worrying for nothing.

"It's just that I worry about you. Remember Chauncy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Of course she would bring up something that happened 2 years ago.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going trick or treating this year. We're staying at Marissa's all night." I told her again.

"Just making sure." Grams said smiling.

"Well, Im gonna be late." I said putting on my hoodie and my backpack and grabbing my skateboard.

"Have fun."

"I will Grams. Bye, love you." I said giving Grams a hug and a kiss before leaving.

I went down the fire escape, and jaywalked across the street toward the Pup Parlor.

"Trick or treat!" I said grinning as I walked in.

"Well, if it isn't our friend Sammy! How's life treating you?" Vera asked, shampooing the bulldog. I don't really think he was enjoying it...

"Life's okay. School's boring. Is Holly here?" I asked in a hurry.

"Yeah. She's upstairs packing for the night." Meg said appearing out of nowhere.

"Go on up." Vera said.

"Okay. See you later." I said running up the stairs to their apartment complex above the Pup Parlor.

"Sammy. Oh my God. Thank you for coming!" Holly shrieked as I walked into her room.

"Um. Your welcome?" I said confused.

"I have no idea what to pack." Holly said plopping down onto her bed.

"Pack light." I suggested.

"What's 'pack light'?" Holly glared at me.

"Pack a set of clothes, pajamas, your toothbrush and something to keep you busy if you end up alone."

"Why would I end up alone?" Holly asked confused.

"Marissa does makeovers." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Well, what did you bring?"

"My cd player!"

"I'll bring mine too. And a deck of cards."

"Perfect."

A few minutes later, after Holly packed her stuff and we said bye to Vera and Meg, we left on our skateboards.

"I've never been to a sleepover." Holly admitted after a while.

"It's not that bad. You'll have tons of fun."

"I hope so." Holly said quietly.

"Im pret-_ooph!" _I didn't get to finish because some retard decided to plow right into me.

"HEY! What is your problem?" I screamed getting up, holding the back of my head.

"Woah. Geez, my bad, Sammy. I didn't think you'd get that mad." The person said smirking at me.

"I told you not to do it, Billy." Another voice said.

**A/N: Its 3:46 over here and I had to write and rewrite the first 2 chapters of this story because my stupid aunts laptop "lost" them! I pressed save and it went to network not connected! So I connected it again and then I hit back but it wouldn't go back so I had to retype each of them twice! I was gonna type the 3rd chapter too but I'm tired! I really was going to, but its 3 in the morning! I need some sleep! Good night**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.

Okay now, I'm embarrassed. I just went pyscho in front of Casey. It might be dark out, but I'm pretty sure he can see the deranged look on my face.

"Hey Casey." Holly butted in.

"Hey. Where you guys headed?" Casey asked nonchalantly.

"Marissa's house." I said, trying to make up for the way I acted.

"You guys aren't going trick or treating?" Billy asked.

"We're in 9th grade, Billy."

"YOU ARE NEVER TO OLD TO GO TRICK OR TREATING!" Billy yelled.

"You are such a brat!" Holly said glaring at him.

Well that set him off. He started having a mini-baby tantrum. He is so embarrassing.

I got on my board and rode away. If anyone asked, I was NOT related to him. Well I'm actually not related to him but you get the picture.

"Sammy, wait up!" I heard behind me.

I stopped and turned around. Of course, it was Casey.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked when he finally caught up with me.

"I don't know, what would you do if one of your friends started acting like a baby?"

"Good point."

"Yeah. I thought so." I said smirking at him, and grabbing my board.

"So, how's high school going?" Casey asked.

"Could be better..."

"Why?"

"I'm with Heather, and the principal doesn't know about her antics."

"Oh. She can be such a brat, huh?" Casey muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm used to her." I shrugged, and started to walk.

"How are the teachers?" Casey asked walking with me.

"You've had them before. You tell me."

"They're all okay, except... _Gera_." He said Gera with disgust.

"Why?"

"She's disgusting. She looks like a mop ran over her and the paramedics blow-dried her face."

"That would explain the wrinkles." I giggled.

Casey laughed too. The way he laughed made _me _totally bust up laughing. It wasn't a retarded laugh, it was just a laugh that said 'I'm here with this girl and if I don't laugh, she'll kick my butt.' Which is funny because I would never hurt Casey. _Never _in a million years. Not even if someone payed me. _Okay too mushy!_

"I should go now. Marissa will kick my ass, if I'm late." I started boarding away, when I saw Casey's stunned face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Cursing isn't... _ladylike_." Casey said quietly.

"You sound like my grandmother." I said shaking my head.

"Seriously Sammy. Why do you think I never curse around you?"

"Because you never get mad around me." I said quietly. Okay so I admit, that was a sad excuse for an answer.

"Why do you think I never get mad around you?"

"Cause you don't want to curse around me."

"And back to question 1. Why do you think I never curse around you?"

"Stop with the 20 questions. I don't know." I blurted out.

"Then I'll answer it for you. I don't curse around you because I don't want _you_ to start cursing too. It isn't ladylike and you have a big mouth that always gets you in trouble."

"True.." I shrugged.

"So, promise me you wont curse anymore!"

"I promise I won't curse anymore." I sighed.

"Good. If I hear you cursing again, Im gonna punish you, young lady." Casey said in his best father voice.

"Yeah, okay. How?" I challenged him.

"I'll tie you to a chair."

"Geez, perv much?" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"And I'll make Marissa give you a makeover!"

Okay so I'm not gonna lie. I completely froze. _Marissa _give _me _a makeover? NO WAY! Who knows what Marissa might do. That's one risk I'm _NOT _willing to take.

"Not so brave now." Casey said smugly and smirking.

"Marissa... she... but... I...have to go." I quickly boarded away to Marissa's house. Its not because I was scared, it was mostly because I knew that Casey would get his way and I need someone on my side. Which is why I need _Holly_.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I finally got to Marissa's house, I was stunned. There were signs everywhere. On the gate, on the grass, even in the windows. It was like Marissa was trying to hard for kids _not _to come here. Some signs said, 'turn back' other signs said, 'this way to your doom', but other than that, the other hundred signs said, 'BEWARE!' in chilly blood dripping letters.

I stopped in front of one that looked new. It said, 'Murder the Clown is cancelled due to _food poisoning. _Do you still want the candy?' I've never seen that one before. Its... original. That's the only word I can describe it as.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Dont do that. Geez, give me a heart attack why dont cha." I muttered and turned to face a smirking Marissa.

"Well?" She asked smugly and taking a step forward.

"Um, nowhere. It just took me a long time to get her." I said nervously. I would never hear the end of it if they found out.

"Funny because _Holly _told me what happened." Marissa said while Holly came out of the shadows.

"What is this? An interrogation or something?"

"No. We're just a little curious." Holly said.

"Well you were there. You tell me what happened."

"You guys ran into Billy and Casey. Billy had a _tantrum_. And you and Casey left." Dot said coming out of the shadows too.

"Who else is behind there? Thats so creepy, you guys are coming out of nowhere." I said shuddering.

"What were you guys doing?" Marissa asked.

"Talking, walking, threatening, and laughing." I shrugged.

"Threatening?" Marissa, Holly, and Dot asked in unison and confusion. It was obvious that they thought that me and him were doing something else.

"Well I said ass and Casey threatened me. No big deal."

"Death threat?" Dot asked, incredulous.

"No! _Scarier _than that."

"What?" Holly asked confused.

"A makeover-from-Marissa threat."

"Now that is scary." Holly shuddered. Me and her were on the same page when it came to makeovers, make-up, pretty much EVERYTHING that was girly. We did not like it.

"Tell me about it." I said crossing my arms and thinking about the conversation I had with Casey.

"Sammy! Are you coming?" Holly asked halfway through the open doorway. Geez, was I really daydreaming about Casey that long?

"Uh yeah. Uh-huh." I said walking to the house.

Just as I got inside, the phone calls on Halloween? I swear if its a prank call, I'm gonna star-sixty-nine them. I hate prank callers.

"Sammy, can you get that?" Marissa called from the living room.

"Yeah. Sure."

I made my way over to the portable phone, and looked at the caller I.D. I was kind of afraid to pick up. I was still embarrassed for sputtering like an idiot and then just running away.

"Dot, its for you." I said quickly, picking up the phone and putting it to her ear. She looked a little stunned at first but then she quickly recovered when she heard the voice at the other end.

"Casey! What a surprise. We were just talking about you." She said loudly.

I threw an apple at her. Why did she have to mention that?

"Really?" She went on, grinning.

'Put it on speaker' I mouthed to her.

She put it on speaker and after he barely said a word, Marissa rushed over and grabbed the phone from Dot.

"Casey! Long time no see. You should totally come over. Sammy is dying to see you again," Marissa gushed.

She. Is. So. Dead.

Casey laugh for a few seconds and then he said, "I'm having a Halloween party. Sammy can see me there."

"Great. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

As soon as she hung up the phone, I started chasing her. "I'm not going to a party. Especially not in Casey's house!" I screamed at her.

We ran past the bathroom where Holly was just coming out. She grabbed my arm before I ran past her. "What happened?" She asked.

"Marissa!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Uh-huh, what about her?"

"Casey called and she said that I was _dying _to see him again and then he invited us to his Halloween party."

"Uh-oh."

"Exactly! Now can you _please _let go, so I can kill Marissa?"

"No. I hate to say it but a Halloween party sounds like fun." Holly admitted.

"Your dead too." I glared at her.

She looked at something behind me and smirked. I figured it was Marissa, but then I saw a shadow on the wall caught my eye. It was a taller person than Marissa.

All of a sudden, two hands grabbed my arms from behind and tied them together. Holly just winked at the person and left. What a good friend she is.

"Well, we meet again." I heard from behind me. Oh great.

Casey is gonna die too.

"Untie me!" I screamed stupidly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

_Yeah. Like that makes sense. That is such a reasonable explanation. _

I really hated myself for what I did next. I turned around around, so I was facing him and I gave him my best puppy dog face, "Please..." I whined.

He hesitated before untying me. After he untied me, I tackled him.

"Sucker." I teased.

"No fair." He pouted.

"Life isnt fair." I shot back, smirking.

"Fine," He said sticking his tongue out, "Can you at least get off of me?"

"Make me." I said challenging him. I didn't expect him to _do _anything, I expected him to call Marissa. But instead, he started tickling me. _Of all things, he was tickling me._

I rolled off of him, and he rolled on top of me. _Damn it!_

"Who's the sucker now?"

"Still you." I smirked.

Okay, now this was weird. Where are the other girls? Why would they leave me with Casey? I wouldn't mind if it was Billy, who was tickling me, or if he was the one who was on me. Me and Billy are just friends and everyone knows that. But me and Casey... I don't know. I act.. different around him. And not the _good _kind of different. I feel fluttery, like my insides are dancing around. And trust me, it is not a good feeling.

Its just weird.

"Sammy?" Casey said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I said shaking my head.

"Are you gonna stay down there all night?"

"What?" And then I realized that I was still on the floor, and he was standing over me. "Oh. Um, no."

"Let me help you." Casey offered, sticking out his hand.

I reluctantly took his hand, and he pulled me up. When I touched his hand, immediately electric jolts ran up and down my body, and my fingers tingled. I quickly let go, and looked at Casey. He seemed transfixed (**I have no idea what that means**), just staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just look.." He stopped, choosing his words carefully.

"Uh-huh..." I said waiting for him to continue.

"Nevermind. Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the secluded hallway. The house seemed... empty.

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"Out." He answered simply.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled open the front door and led me outside.

"Somewhere." He said glancing back at me and smirking.

"Your freaking me out. Can you just tell me?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Nope."

He led me to a car and opened the passanger door, put me in, and then went to the driver's side.

"_You_ are gonna have a good time tonight." He said putting a key into the ignition and turning on the car.

"We're going to the party, aren't we?" I said glaring at him.

"Yup!"

"I'll jump out of this car." I said. I started reaching for the door handle. But he locked the doors and grabbed my other hand.

"Come on! Why won't you go?" He asked with sad brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I said quietly, looking down, and fiddling with my fingers.

He let go of my hand and sat back, surprised. "Like what?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go. Or else we'll both miss the party."

"You _want _to go?" He sounded incredulous.

"Yeah. I changed my mind..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Okay then." He said a little weirded out. He put the car into drive and stepped on the gas pedal, and we left.

**A/N: So as you know... I wrote this a long time ago. Of course everything is different in the Wedding Crashers but I just got that yesterday. In later stories, I'll be more up to date since I'm reading the Wedding Crasher and Night of Skulls. Anyway hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why were you at Marissa's house?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It was part of the plan." Casey said grinning at me.

"What plan?"

"Its a long story so I'll make it short. After you _basically _ran away from me, I called Marissa, and told her that you were all invited to my party and she said that you would never go to a party at my house. So we made a plan. When I called Marissa's house to tell everyone that they were invited to my party, I was outside. You were too busy chasing Marissa that you didn't see me come in the front door."

I didn't say anything. I was shocked. Casey kept glancing at me, as if he was waiting for me to say something. We stayed quiet though. The whole time I was just thinking things over.

After a while, I realized that we were getting closer and closer to the party and I started getting a litle nervous. Well, a lot nervous. I didn't want to go in the first place, I was being forced.

"How about we turn on the radio?" Casey suggested.

"Uh... well... yeah, sure." I said nervously.

"Is something, um, wrong?"

N-no.. everything's.. fine. Perfect." I said putting on a fake smile.

"You don't sound.. fine..." Casey said concerned.

He pulled me over infront of a green and white house. He looked at me for the longest time. I tried to look happy but I think my twitchiness gave me away.

"You don't sound or look _fine_." He finally said.

"Well, I am." I snapped.

"Seriously!" He said not giving up and turning red.

"I don't know. I'm just nervous!" I said, surprised at my outburst.

"About what?"

"Specifically, nothing." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Stop being difficult."

"I've never been to a party before. Taylor's party doesn't count. It was at least 2 years ago, and I still don't know him. And only Marissa was invited. The rest of us were there because of my skateboard. So it doesn't count." I said sighing.

"What, are you embarrassed by that?"

"Kind of. It's just weird."

"You know, I was scared of going to my first party. Wait, do birthday parties count?"

"No. I've never been to a friend's birthday party. But now that you mention it, I went to Heather's party back in seventh grade. But that still doesn't count either, cause I hate Heather and I wasn't invited to that party either."

"That's okay. Why haven't you been to a friend's party before?"

"-"

"What?" Casey said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Let's just go to the party. I don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine."

"This discussion isn't over." He said starting the car again.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Chapter 5 wouldn't work well with this if I put them both together so.. yeah. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We got to his house Sisquaine, and I was freaking out.

There was loud music, and halloween decorations everywhere. The house was like shaking. It was that loud. Geez, how many people did he invite?

"Wow. There's a lot of people." I said watching the house.

"I didn't know my friends were actually gonna come." He said sighing, and leaning out the window next to me. "If you see anything illegal, tell me, okay?"

"Of course." I said smiling.

"I guess we should go in now." He said, turning off the car, and opening the car door. I hesistated before opening mine. I really don't wanna go through this right now.

"Come on, scaredy cat." Casey chuckled, as he came around to my side and opened my door, before I could. The only thing I could do was get out and slowly make my way to the party with Casey.

He opened the door, and Marissa, Holly, and Dot came rushing towards us. I was so mad at them for leaving me with Casey that I glared at them.

"Casey! Oh my God, you have a gift. How did you get her over here?" Marissa squealed. I was about to make her squeal like a pig if she didn't shut up.

"No problem. It was kind of easy." Casey laughed.

"Liar." I said to him then turned to them and said, "I put up a big fight and punched Casey in the eye. He's wearing cover-up." I said casually.

"Sammy! You didn't." Dot gasped.

"Geez, someone can't take a joke." I snickered.

"Looks like someone is having a great time." Casey whispered in my ear,

"It's only been 4 minutes. Let's see how the night goes." I whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Holly asked.

"Nothing!" We said at the same time and jumped away from each other like we've been caught after robbing a bank.

"Uh-huh.." Marissa smirked.

"I'm thirsty. Where are the drinks?" I asked Casey, trying to avoid the subject.

"The kitchen." He said pointing to his left.

I quickly got away from them and went into the kitchen. Drinks were everywhere. Mostly the floor though. Looks like people have been really busy. I picked up a cup that said sprite, and drank some. It tasted weird, but good.

I drank the whole thing and got another. But this time, there was something fizzing on the bottom. I grabbed a spoon and picked it up carefully. It was a shredded pill. I could barely make out the E on it.

What pill has the letter E on it? Then I gasped, instantly realizing what it meant. I raced to the door, and as I was about to go through it, someone else was on their way in. We slammed into each other and I dropped the cup.

"Oh, Billy," I said looking at the person.

"Woah, sorry Sammy." He said looking at the drink that was spilled on the floor.

"Nah, that's okay. The thing was spiked."

"Spiked?"

"Someone dropped ecstasy in it." I said as if we were talking about the weather.

"You better go tell Casey." Billy said turning around and scanning the crowd.

"I'll tell him later. Let's dance." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor.

I fought my way toward the center of the crowd, and started dancing. Billy just looked at me like I was completely crazy.

"Come on. Dance with me." I pleaded with him.

"Sammy. Let me see your eyes." He said coming closer and looking into my eyes. After a while, he looked around panickly then he just ran off. Whatever, his lost.

"Hey sexy. Wanna dance?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Sure." I said turning around. I didn't even know the guy, but I started dancing with him anyway. We were dancing for like 10 minutes, when I hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Hey. I was dancing, you know! Geez, rude much?" I said as the person pulled me away from the crowd.

When we got out, and into some light, I saw that it was Casey. We went upstairs and into a room.

"Why are we up here? I wanna dance." I whined.

"Sammy, stay focused. What did you drink?" He said looking straight at me.

"I drank sprite." I said nodding my head to the music downstairs.

"That drink was spiked. You need some water." He said going back to the door.

"No! Don't leave me in here. Please?" I said grabbing his hand.

"No. You need to stay here. Don't move, okay?" He said putting me on the bed and leaving. Great, now I'm alone. That's not really smart. Leaving a girl alone, at a party, in a room with a bed. Not smart at all.

Casey came back a few minutes later, with a glass of water. "Drink this, okay? Drink all of it!" He instructed as I took the glass from him. "I'll be back with some regular sprite okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving him away and finishing the water.

He left again, with the glass and a few seconds later another person came in. It was definitely not Casey. It was the person I was dancing with downstairs. He had a cup with him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said, sitting down next to me. With the light on, I could see that it was Jake.

"Jake?" I said, not believing my eyes. I was dancing with _Jake _downstairs. Woah..

"Woah. Sammy?" He said recognizing me too.

"What a small world." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah. Small... Hey, I brought you a drink." He said handing it to me.

I drank it all in 2 gulps. It had a weird, and unfamiliar taste.

"Wanna go back downstairs?" He asked.

"Can't. Casey left me on room arrest until he comes back." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"That sucks. How about this?" He said tilting my chin up and kissing me.

Woah.. I don't even like Jake like that. But for some reason, I couldn't stop. He deepened the kiss and I heard the door open.

"Jake! Get away from her!" Someone suddenly shouted. We pulled away quickly and I saw Casey with his face, tomatoe red.

"Woah, chill." Jake said holding out his hands in a surrender kind of way.

"Get out of here." He said pointing to the door.

Jake left with no hesistation and Casey came to me. "Holy shi- cra- ugh I mean crab. Are you okay?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me."

He saw the cup in my hand, and grabbed it. He sniffed the inside and crinkled his nose.

"Did you drink this?" He asked holding up the cup.

"Yeah, Jake came in with that and told me to drink it." I said dizzily.

My head fell on the pillow, and my eyes snapped shut.

**A/N: Lmfao, drugged Sammy. She'll be fine in the next chapter, promise. But that's a weird pairing. Sammy and Jake? No chance but kind of funny.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with a massive headache. I had the weirdest dream. I was at a party, and I kissed Jake. Of all people... I kissed Jake. I looked around, and started panicking. I didn't know where I was. I could've been kidnapped, for all I know.

I got up, and heard music. Okay, so I wasn't kidnapped. I mean, if I was kidnapped, I wouldn't be hearing music. I opened the door to the room, and smelled alcohol. _Where am I? _

I went downstairs and immediately ran into Billy. He seemed depressed. He was just sitting at the bottom of the stairs while everyone seemed to be in the living room, dancing, I think.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Sammy! Your awake. Are you okay?" He asked, a flicker of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just.. nevermind. It's not important. So, what's up?"

"Well, I have a massive headache. But other than that, I'm still a little tired. I had the weirdest dream though."

"What?"

"I had a dream that I kissed Jake." I said, scrunching my nose.

"That wasn't a dream..." Billy said quietly, almost a little sadly.

I gasped, completely shocked, "It happened?" I asked standing up. I had to find Casey. I had to hear it from him.

"Yeah, you were kind of drugged..." He said.

"Oh no. Where's Casey?" I asked looking around.

"Dancing." He said sighing.

"Thanks." I said, rushing to the living room. There were thousands of people here. How am I gonna find him in this crowd? If anything, he would be dancing in the middle.

I pushed my way through the crowd and spotted Casey. Dancing.

With some girl.

I turned away quickly, but I guess not quick enough because he spotted me and froze. I pushed my way through the crowd once again, and bumped into someone. When I looked up at the person to say sorry, I saw that it was Jake. I shyly looked away, I guess he took that as permission to hold my hand, because that's exactly what he did.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were still sleeping." He said, grinning. People stopped dancing to look at us, and formed a circle. I looked at them like they were pyscho murderers. What's the big deal? It's just Jake.

"I woke up, a few minutes ago." I said, staring at my hand in his.

"You've been sleeping for so long, I didn't think I'd see you for the rest of the night." He said pulling me closer.

I just nodded, as he leaned in closer. I kind of leaned in too, because part of me wanted to kiss him again. The other part told me not to do it, knowing that Casey would find out and never talk to me again. But I didn't listen to that part.

He leaned in more, until we were nose to nose. He smiled a little, before leaning in the rest of the way, and kissing me. Everyone stared at us, and then suddenly I felt tension in the air.

I pulled away and looked at the people who surrounded us. They were looking at something behind me. I turned around, and saw 3 people. A very smug Marissa, a hurt Billy, and an angry Casey. Casey looked like he was about to punch a wall or something. Was he really that mad, that I kissed Jake? Did he really care?

I turned away from them, and went upstairs. My head hurt, and I was still tired. I went into the rrom, that I was in before, and laid down on the bed thinking about things. Did that really happen downstairs? It seemed so surreal.

A minute later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then the person came in the room. The person sat at the edge of the bed, and breathed out.

**A/N: Who do you the person is? Is it Billy? Casey? Marissa? Jake? And why do you think Billy got upset? OOOOHHH... Suspense! Jk.., Not really, but close. Anyway, not going to school tomorrow due to family issues. But my mom finally got me my laptop, so I'll be updating when I can. She uses it for work mostly.., so yeah.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Cammygrl, you got it right. I was gonna put Casey, and Billy? Your answer was close... kind of.**

I opened my eyes, and saw Casey. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, fiddling with his fingers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wearily.

"I wanted to talk to you. You know, about what you saw downstairs..." He trailed off.

"I saw, what I saw." I challenged.

"Yeah well, I saw you and Jake. Twice! You were sleeping, and one of my other friends wanted to dance with me. Why are you so mad?" He blurted out.

Well that totally blew me off guard. I thought he liked that girl... well there's still a possibly he might, he never said he didn't.

"So... do you like her?" I said sitting up. I just had to know.

He looked stunned, maybe because he hadn't expected me to ask him that, or maybe something else, I'm not sure.

"No! She's just a friend who wanted to dance." He said. He had a smirk on his face, that made him look smug, like he knew something that I would never admit. Maybe he does know... I'm not exactly good at hiding it but it's not like I make it obvious either.

"Oh." I said staring at the bed.

"Why? Were you worried?"

I looked up quickly, my eyes practically bugged out of my skull. Did he know? "I... I- D-don't k-k-now what you-your talking ab-about." I stuttered stupidly.

"Sammy, I've known for awhile now. The girls are always telling me, and you blush whenever I compliment you. You kind of make it obvious sometimes." He grinned.

Of course I blushed, and hid my face before he noticed.

"Sammy..." Casey said prying my hands out of my face and holding my chin up with his finger, "I like you too. You can be so dense. Im surprised you never figured it out until now." He said gently.

I just stared at him, shocked. How long had he liked me? He grinned. Obviously he thought that this was _so _amusing...

There was a knock on the door, which made me stop staring at Casey and look at the door, curiously. "Come in, I guess." I said, shrugging at Casey. Who still seemed smug.

The door opened, and Billy came in. I was wondering about him.

"Hey Casey, can I talk to Sammy alone?" He asked, a little shyly.

"Yeah. Sure, man." Casey said, getting up.

When he left, Billy sat down and didn't say anything for a while.

"Billy, are you okay?" I asked scooting closer to him, so I could see his face.

"Yeah, it's just that... you seem different." He muttered.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same Sammy!" I whisper-shouted.

"You drank ecstasy, danced with Jake, and kissed him, in less than an hour. You call that the crime-solving Sammy Keyes, that we know?" He had a bit of edge to his voice.

"No... but I'm still the same Sammy! Why do you even care?"

"Because I _like_ the other Sammy. _Casey_ likesthe other Sammy. All of us do."

"I didn't even want to come here, Casey dragged me here. I blame my behavior on him." I demanded.

"Sammy, just think about it." He said getting up and leaving. Wow, that was a nice conversation...

I heard footsteps going down the stairs and laid back down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke up again, I was suddenly in Marissa's room. How did I get here? I remember falling asleep in one of the rooms at Casey's house.

"You up?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, but I'm tired. What time is it?" I asked shifting in my sleep.

"Um, almost 12..." The person muttered. Okay, that was not a girl voice.

I opened my eyes, "Casey!" I gasped.

"Your excited to see me," He chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I muttered. I stretched my arms, then got self-conscious and put my arms down.

"You want breakfast?"

"Are you gonna make it?"

"Yeah, I used to make breakfast for my dad all the time. I make a pretty good scrambled egg." He said getting up. I got up too and followed him to Marissa's kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Holly said she had to go to work. Dot's father came to pick her up and Marissa didn't want to leave you alone, so she called me. I've been waiting for you to wake up all day. But Marissa wouldn't tell me where she was going, all she said was that she had to go do something." He winked at me, and I blushed. Which made him smirk. Yeah, maybe it was obvious that I liked him.

"So scrambled eggs, and bacon?" He asked breaking the egg and putting it in a bowl.

"Yeah, I haven't had that in such a long time." I said, licking my lips.

He laughed at that, and started beating the egg.

"So how was the rest of the party?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well after Billy talked to you, the party seemed... I don't really know but no one was dancing. They were just gossiping with people in corners. Someone even turned off the music. Soon, everyone started leaving. So I drove you and the other girls back here, and I put you on Marissa's bed. You are a heavy sleeper, you know that right?" He grinned.

"Well I guess, I know that now..." I blushed.

"I should get started on your bacon." Casey muttered. "And you still need to tell me that thing." He added looking right at me.

"What thing?"

"Remember? The conversation we had in my car, before we got to the party?" He said as he put 3 pieces of bacon on a frying pan.

"Yeah, I remember. But, geez! Your still going on about that?" I said throwing my hands up.

"Yeah, I wanna know." He said defensively.

"Fine, if you really wanna know..." I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll tell you. I never went to party because, I never had any friends. No one would even look at me in school, until Marissa came and we became best friends instantly because without each other, we were alone. Because we had no friends. Everyone liked Marissa just for her money, I was the only one who didn't care about that so she let me in. And I punched any sucker who messed with her for her money." I said, sighing at the end.

"Sounds tough." He said. He started scrambling the eggs, and then turned the bacon. It smelled so good.

"It was, but we both got through it. And now look at where we're at!" I said holding out my hands, as if to say 'here'.

He chuckled, and put my eggs on a plate and then put my bacon on a napkin to soak up the grease. After about 10 seconds, he put it on my plate next to the eggs. Then he put salt and pepper, and put a fork on the side.

"Try it." He said handing it to me.

I grabbed the ketchup from the fridge and poured it all over everything.

"Geez Sammy! That's so much ketchup, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I just like to drown my eggs and bacon." I said stabbing some eggs with my fork and putting it in my mouth. "Your right, this is good."

"Told ya!" He said pointing at me.

I ate the rest of it in record time. I was starving and I hadn't had eggs and bacon ever since I started living with Grams.

"So did you like the party?" He asked when I was done eating.

I swallowed the rest of what I had and said, "It was okay. Besides being drugged, it was fun." I grinned.

"Good because, I'm having a christmas party too, but Jake isn't invited."

"Fine with me."

And then out of nowhere, he kissed me. Just like that. Of course I kissed back. I was secretly kind of hoping for him to do that. Casey was the only one I ever wanted to kiss... but I'm never gonna actually admit it. I will never hear the end of it if Marissa found out.

While he was kissing me, he ran his fingers through my hair, and I looped my arms around his neck like those people in the movies.

There was only one way to describe it. _Electric_.

**A/N: Okay... DONE! Sorry it took so long to finish this. Like I said before, I LOVE the Cammy in this chapter. At first, it's like they're friends, and then more than friends, and then less than friends, and then regular friends again, and then back to more than friends. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it, and now I'm gonna take a nap before updating My Life, Being Read Again! Good Night!**


End file.
